Ten Facts about the Next Generation
by Mollyfolly
Summary: Everything you ever wanted to know about the next generation including Teddy, the Weasleys, the Potters, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Facts about the Next Generation**

**A/N: Hi everybody! I know you've seen a lot of this type of fic already, so I thought an explanation might be in order here. I read a LOT of Harry Potter fanfic, mostly next-gen, and I've got a pretty good idea in my head of what each of the characters are like. As a result I've got a lot of story ideas swimming around in my head but I haven't really been inspired to sit down and write one just yet. So this is basically just to sort out all the ideas I have and kind of standardize what I think the characters are like before I really start writing them. If at any time in the future I come up with an idea that contradicts this information I'll come back and re-post it because I want all my stories to be pretty much consistent.**

**As I said before, this is my first fic, so I would love to see some reviews.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you'd know, because there'd be at least twelve books.**

**I'm going to go through all the canon characters in order of age, and maybe add some OCs later.**

**Chapter One: Theodore Remus Lupin**

Born April 7, 1998

**He was a Metamorphmagus like his mother**

It was his favorite thing about his appearance. He loved turning himself into a stranger and scaring his grandmother when they went out shopping, or making his hair red at Weasley family gatherings and watching people look right past him like he really was one of the cousins. By the time he was older, though, turquoise had become his signature hair color, although he still changed it occasionally when the mood struck him. He never bothered to try and control his eye color, so it changed constantly according to his mood—bright gold when he was happy, deep gray when he was sad and scarlet on the rare occasion when he felt angry.

**He never became a werewolf, but he did have some wolfish tendencies**

Like Bill Weasley, he always preferred his steaks on the rare side. And he did get rather cranky come the full moon. Other than that, however, he was generally much happier and healthier than his father had been. Lycanthropy didn't take his toll on him the way it had on Remus.

**He was extremely proud of his parents**

Teddy loved hearing stories about Remus and Nymphadora's experiences in the war and everything they had done. It made him proud that he was the child of heroes. He still missed them tremendously some times, but when his grandmother and Harry reminded him that they had died to create a better world for him, he felt better.

**He loved having Harry as a godfather**

Andromeda was kind, but strict; Harry was fun. He gave Teddy presents and took him to fun places, like to the beach and Muggle amusement parks. He was always made to feel a part of the Potter family. He later realized that Harry was trying to give him the childhood he'd never had, and loved him all the more for it.

**He was always considered an honorary Weasley**

He was part of all the holidays and family gatherings, called all the adults "aunt" and "uncle", and spent most of every summer at the Burrow with the other cousins. Later, he was part of the adult conversations but still made it a point to play with the younger cousins whenever he came to visit. Good times, all.

**On the surface, he was almost exactly like his father**

He was brave and had a great sense of humor, and had Remus's ability to guess the thoughts of people around him. He was usually compared to his father.

**But deep in his heart, he was his mother's son**

He was enthusiastic about everything, sweet-natured, and had a bubbly personality. He was also much more fun-loving than Remus had been.

**He was a great Quidditch player**

Like Harry, he played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was never quite as good as his godfather, but he did become the team's captain in his seventh year.

**He first thought of becoming an Auror when he was six**

His grandmother went shopping and so he went to work with Harry. He loved the bustle of the Auror Office and all the exciting things they did there. For a whole year, all he wanted to play was Auror. He dreamed of becoming one himself.

As he got older and got caught up with school, Quidditch, and his friends, he forgot about his childhood ambition. That is, until his fifth-year careers talks, when his Head of House told him he'd make a fine Auror someday. From that point forward, it became his dream again—and Harry was never prouder of his godson than when he saw that dream come true.

**Victoire was his only love**

They grew up together and became best friends when she came to Hogwarts, despite the age difference. He had a slight crush on her when he got a little older, but they didn't start dating until right before her seventh year, when he was already in the middle of Auror training. She had just broken up with a French boyfriend and sent him an owl asking him to come to France. He set off straight away to comfort her.

That kiss at King's Cross station was their first one. Victoire was so stunned by it that she jumped on the train and forgot her trunk.

It took them more than ten years to get married, but when they did, it lasted forever.

**Well, there you go! Feel free to review if you like this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody, I'm baaaack! I'd just like to start off by thanking all the people who added the last chapter to their alerts or favorites, and especially to those who reviewed: sassymagpie, Vitzy, imsuchanut, my two unsigned reviewers, and especially Call Me Bitter for that good long review, which was very flattering. Seeing all those reviews really made my day! I hope you all like this chapter as much.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you recognize here. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Two: Victoire Marie Weasley**

Born May 2, 2000

**She was beautiful, and everyone knew it**

When she was a baby, all the adults cooed over her bright golden-red hair, her ice-blue eyes, and her perfect Veela features. When she was a child, other children were dazzled by her, and she always had the most friends. It was at the age when girls really want to be friends with a little girl who's clever, sweet, charming and stunningly beautiful, before all the jealousy gets in the way. By the time she went to Hogwarts, boys had begun to stare, and she found she liked it. It made her special.

**Fleur originally wanted to send her to Beauxbatons**

But Victoire had heard all the stories about Hogwarts and was determined to go. She threw her first real temper tantrum over the issue. Bill took her side and after a few hours of screaming, Fleur caved, although she never hid her disappointment that none of her children were educated in France.

Victoire on the other hand, loved Hogwarts. She was fiercely proud of her school. When, during the Triwizard Tournament, the Beauxbatons champion asked her to the Yule Ball, she turned him down and went with the Hogwarts champion instead, even though she couldn't stand him. She was particularly loyal to her house, Gryffindor. She made a point of excluding Slytherins from her circle of friends, although Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were allowed.

**She wasn't a very warm sort of person**

Like her mother, Victoire always spoke her mind, even when she had something critical to say. So she could sometimes come across as arrogant, even snobbish at times. However, she was also very brave, and fiercely protective of the people she cared about, especially Teddy and her family.

**She was quite clever**

Not that you'd know that from her school work. Even when she was studying at home, Victoire couldn't really be bothered to pay much attention to her studies. It was the same way at Hogwarts, where she was more interested in chatting with her friends or flirting with boys than in doing her homework. She only got four OWLs, and Charms was the only subject she was really good at.

**She was very popular**

At Hogwarts, she was the leader of a clique of gorgeous, popular girls. They were like any clique—not so much real, close friends as people to giggle and gossip with. By the time they were older, most of the girls were fairly jealous of Victoire, although they appreciated the benefits of being in her little group.

**But Teddy was her only true friend**

It was Teddy she told her secrets to, Teddy whom she turned to first when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It didn't matter that he was two years older than she was and had his own group of friends. Nothing came between them.

**To everyone's surprise, she was made a prefect**

No one could imagine why; her marks were terrible and she never particularly worried about school rules. Privately, Victoire thought it was more due to her family's reputation than anything, which annoyed her. Whatever the reason, she certainly didn't care much about her prefect duties, and James joked that she was the worst prefect ever when she returned his confiscated Fanged Frisbee, not knowing they were banned. Which was why it was even more surprising when she was made Head Girl.

**It took her ages to choose a career**

She just couldn't figure out what it was she loved. Finally, a month before she was to graduate, her Head of House cornered her and insisted she choose something. That was when a flier from the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts caught her eye, so she told him she wanted to be an actress. She turned out to be a natural at acting, finishing top of her class at WADA. Eventually, she became one of the best-known stars of the Wizarding stage.

**She would never have considered dating Teddy until she was seventeen**

To her, he was just sweet, funny, good-natured Teddy. She had no shortage of boyfriends and never even thought of him in that way until just before she started her seventh year at Hogwarts. Things didn't go perfectly at first, but they got their happily-ever-after and had one son, Remus, whom Victoire doted upon.

**So…there's the chapter. I don't really like Victoire's character as much as Teddy's and you can probably see why. She's not exactly a very sunny person. But if you like this chapter anyway, why don't you go ahead and review? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
